Ties of Blood
by TehWhiteMage
Summary: 1xR Passing of the Universal Disarmarment Act had ensured peace for the future, but the actions of one revenge driven man will once again throw the Earth Sphere into Chaos. Wandering in the destruction, a forgotten Peacecraft is found.


Ties of Blood  
  
Chapter One: "This girl is one of the heirs to the Cinq Kingdom's throne"  
  
By: Mi-Chan  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing, the rights belong to Bandai, Sunrise, and anyone but me.  
  
Author's Notes: I just found this on one of my old fic disks and remembered that I wanted to post this two years ago. O___o I had the first 3 chapters written and everything else outlined... But to get back in the flow after forgetting about this fic for two years... it's real tough. Given some time, I think I can make it work, but I'm absolutely positive that it won't be as I imagined it when I first wrote it. Having said that, it basically means that this fic isn't going to be the best hunk of junk in the world; in fact, it's going to stink worse then my brother's socks. Eck.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
AC 190 Poland  
  
  
  
'Sensor 153 attached and ready Doctor.  
  
'We're all set here.'  
  
'Don't tell ME that I don't understand! 'This system expands the mental capacity of the pilot beyond the natural limits and guides the subject's actions for maximum tactical efficiency. In some cases it results in genocidal tendencies most pilots are unable to handle the strain, and they resort to excessive destruction!' You said those words yourself! Those 'genocidal tendencies' as you so lightly put it, were exactly what caused us to lose all those test pilots! The question you should be asking yourself is do YOU understand the risks you're taking?! Mathieu, she may as well wake up and kill us all!'  
  
  
  
'Ms. Coven, we have had this discussion multiple times! The board has unanimously agreed that this operation-' 'This operation is based of your own selfish desires!' 'Miss Coven, the decision is not yours to make! If you keep disrupting the operation I will see to it that you will be relieved of your position immediately.'  
  
  
  
'Doctor, I believe she is waking up.'  
  
  
  
'Increase the level of antiseptics then!'  
  
  
  
  
  
AC 184 Cinq Kingdom  
  
  
  
Blood curdling screams awakened the young Princess inside her nursery, tucked away in the west wing of the Cinq Kingdom's castle. The four year old babe cried from the rude awakening, but no nursemaids came to soothe her. After a few minuets, she quieted down on her own, a pout on her strawberry lips; sea blue eyes shining with tears. Relena Peacecraft wiped her tears on the feather down comforter of her bed and crawled out of it's comforting safety, blinking as her eyes got used to the darkness.  
  
  
  
"We've found the King; he's being brought to the throne room now, though the Queen is still missing." A man spoke outside the nursery door, his voice gruff and uncaring.  
  
  
  
"Then find her! We have to eliminate the fairy tale idea of pacifism tonight, for the rise of a new era!"  
  
  
  
"Yes Sir!"  
  
  
  
Relena walked towards the door, not knowing that those men were after her parent's lives. As she stood on her tip-toes to reach the door handle, she was grabbed by the waist from behind and a hand covered her tiny mouth.  
  
  
  
"Shh! Rellie, you can't go outside, it's too dangerous!" Relena turned around and saw her brother's concerned blue eyes staring back at her own.  
  
  
  
"But Miwwie! I wanna go to mum!" She said, her hands straight at her side and her eyes scrunched together, accenting her pouting mouth.  
  
  
  
"Princesses shouldn't talk like that, remember? And I'm here to bring you to Mum and Dad, only if you're quiet though, okay Rellie? You have to be real quiet or I can't take you." Millardo said as he took his little sister's hand in his own and pulled on one of the decorative cherubims that lined the wall.  
  
  
  
"What about Alex? Is Alex coming too?" Relena asked as her brother pulled her through the hidden corridor, blissfully unaware of the people dieing on the other side of the marble wall.  
  
  
  
"Yes, we're going to go get Alex now. I just have to-"Light entered the dark passage way and Millardo picked up Relena and ran into one of the intersecting passages near them. A woman with long honey blonde hair ran inside with a flashlight and a white bundle clutched tightly to her chest. Closing the door quickly, she stiffened and pointed the flashlight towards Millardo and Relena.  
  
  
  
"Mum!" Relena cried as she pushed herself from Millardo's grip and ran to her. Tugging on the long, white gown that hung on her mother's slender frame, she frowned as she saw part of it singed and tattered.  
  
  
  
"Mother" Millardo said as he walked towards her, not missing her labored breathing and state of her dress. "Are you alright?"  
  
  
  
The Queen of the Cinq Kingdom smiled as she settled her sea blue gaze on her eldest son, finally catching her breath. "I'm fine Millardo, I'm glad you got Relena; I was almost found when I reached Alexandra." Gently repositioning the precious bundle against her chest, she kneeled to hug Relena.  
  
  
  
"Mum, why were people screaming in the hall? I woke up before Millie came and got me."  
  
  
  
The Queen looked sadly at her children and stood up, holding Relena's hand with her free one. "Children, the Kingdom is under attack. Your father is in the grand hall... Negotiating with them." She lied, ashamed that she was wearing her political mask against her own children.  
  
  
  
Millardo, though only 6 years of age knew why his father was in the throne room, and kept silent, not wanting his little sister to hear such... Devilish news; not that she'd understand anyway. He eyed the bundle at his mother's chest, catching a glimpse of pale skin and a long lock of hair that was so blonde that it was white in the dim light of the flashlight. His mother, sensing eyes on the bundle in her arms, looked down at Millardo and smiled.  
  
  
  
"She's fine, just sleeping Millie. Don't forget to be concerned about yourself. "She said in a melancholy tone, a solemn look in her eyes. 'When did he grow up so quickly...?'  
  
  
  
Millardo smiled and walked briskly along side his mother, straining his senses for any sign of danger. They reached another door and Millardo looked up at his mother. She closed her eyes a moment, then opened them and looked at the two children.  
  
  
  
"Relena... Be a big girl and listen to your brother, alright? Remember that your father and I will always love you-"Her sentence was interrupted by the whimper of the child in her arms. Looking down at a yawning face with intense ultra marine eyes, she smiled gently at her 3 year old daughter.  
  
  
  
"Millardo, take care of your sisters. I'm so sorry that you had to grow up so quickly... And that I can't stay and watch you grow up into a fine young man." She blinked repeatedly, trying to beat back the tears that threatened to fall.  
  
  
  
"Mum, what are you saying?! You and father... No, I won't let it happen this way, I can't let it happen this way! Mother!" Millardo stepped forward and spoke against the inevitable. He knew it had to happen, but he couldn't accept the harsh fact. He was going to lose his parents tonight, and he could do nothing about it.  
  
  
  
"We can fight them, can't we mother?! We can beat them back to where they-" "Millardo Peacecraft! You tarnish the Peacecraft name! We are pacifists, and must try to bring peace to this chaotic world! That can not be accomplished by a victory won by physical battle! Please... Please remember that son. You and your sisters are the last of the Peacecraft line, and I hope, no I know you will bring peace to the world..." She gently placed the half asleep infant into his arms and kissed her head.  
  
  
  
"I love you Alexandra. I'm a wretched mother, not being able to raise you at all... I hope God gives you a good life." She said as she slipped her pendant from her neck and around Alexandra's neck. The light reflected off the gold pendant with the coat of arms of the Cinq Kingdom etched on its precious surface. Millardo cradled his sister carefully, and looked down at the floor. They were going to make a run for it. As long as they got out of the city and to the point where they were supposed to meet Pagan, the Peacecraft line would be safe. He gave his mother's flashlight to Relena and held Alex in his arms.  
  
  
  
"Millardo, Relena, be careful and take care of your sister. And whatever you do, no matter what you hear or see, don't ever turn back. Promise?" She held her hand out in the childish manner, pinkie raised and locked it with Millardo and Relena's.*  
  
  
  
"You promised. Remember that." She hugged both of them tightly, and kissed Alexandra on the forehead before opening the door for them and watching her children run down the dark passage way, until they rounded a corner and the light of the flashlight was no longer visible. A distance behind her, soldiers broke into the passage way and shined their flashlights in her direction. Running in the opposite direction her children ran, she wiped her eyes with her sleeve and ripped off the hem of her gown.  
  
  
  
'Damm you OZ...'  
  
  
  
Millardo, Relena and Alexandra emerged in the kitchens, opening the hidden door inside the servant entrance. Quietly, they snuck out into the deathly quiet corridors of their palace home, Millardo alert for any signs of danger. As they rounded a corner, Millardo quickly jumped in front of Relena and covered her eyes.  
  
  
  
"Millie! What are you doing?" Relena said, her tiny hands trying to peel off her brother's. Millardo's ice blue eyes were wide open and his mouth was agape. The bodies of servants and Cinq Kingdom Guards were strewn all over the floor, their blood staining the once pristine white of the hall. He walked briskly down the hall, guiding Relena around the dead bodies and pools of blood that would haunt him for years to come. A tiny intake of breath made him look down, and Alexandra stared at the scene with wide ultra marine eyes.  
  
  
  
"Don't look Alex! Don't look at them!" Millardo yelled, but she still stared at the dead bodies, their mouths open in silent screams.  
  
  
  
"Cin...Cindy?" The 3 year old said softly, as she pointed at one of the women grouped against the entrance to the Grand Hall. Her brown eyes were open and facing the ornate ceiling, her mouth frozen forever in a tiny smile. Cindy was the head of the nurse maids in charge of taking care of the 3 children.  
  
  
  
"Cindy? Millie, is Cindy there?" Relena asked, her tiny hands wrapped around his hand that covered her eyes.  
  
  
  
"Cindy's sleeping guys. Let's not disturb her." Millardo said quickly, swallowing the bile that crept up his throat. He wanted to get out of that place quickly. Real quickly.  
  
  
  
"Miwwie, her eyes are open..."Alexandra started.  
  
  
  
"She's sleeping Alex! Just... We have to be real quiet so we don't disturb everyone sleeping in here, okay?"  
  
  
  
Millardo quickened into a jog as the bodies grew less in number and sighed as he saw the entrance to the kitchens.  
  
  
  
'Just a little further...'  
  
  
  
"Where are the children!?"  
  
  
  
"I don't' know Sir. My men searched the nursery but it was empty..."  
  
  
  
"That's not an excuse! I want them found, NOW!"  
  
  
  
"Sir!"  
  
  
  
'No!' Millardo looked to his left and saw a group of soldiers talking. He grabbed Relena's hand and sprinted down the corridor, hoping to god they didn't see them.  
  
  
  
"THERE THEY ARE!"  
  
  
  
"Relena, RUN!"  
  
  
  
They sprinted into the kitchens and Millardo pushed a cabinet in front of the door. Grabbing Relena by the hand again, he pulled her through the large room and into the throne entrance of the Grand Hall...  
  
  
  
'No...'  
  
  
  
The King of Cinq stood encircled by soldiers, bloodied and bruised by their fists and feet. Sitting in the throne was none other than the captain of the Cinq Guard, Stephan Galloway.  
  
  
  
"Your Highness, don't push my patience. It's a very simple choice. State that your silly ideal of pacifism won't work and I'll spare your life. If you don't, then-" He made a lazy motion with his left hand and the soldiers started to attack him.  
  
  
  
"Never... I will never give you that satisfaction! Even if you kill me, the idea of pacifism will live on! There will be others who will fight against you, mark my words! Like Heero Yuy, I will never relent on my ideal of total pacifism!" The King yelled as he was being beaten.  
  
  
  
"Che. Fine then, with those words, you shall die, my King." Galloway stood from the throne and walked towards the King of Cinq, his 9mm pistol loaded.  
  
  
  
The door to the Grand Hall opened and the Queen walked inside, flanked by 10 soldiers. Millardo eyed the shoulder patch of one of them and read the letters aloud.  
  
  
  
"O.........Z... OZ! They did this! I'll make them pay..." Millardo stopped himself. He was a Peacecraft, just as his mother said. He couldn't fight them, not like that...  
  
  
  
"My dear Queen, how nice of you to join us!" Galloway said as he lifted his hands in welcome. Two sets of sea blue eyes glared at him as Relena and her mother shot daggers at him.  
  
  
  
"Millie, what is he doing? Why is he holding a gun, huh?"  
  
  
  
"My dear, that look does not suit you!" The general said mockingly as he held up the Queen's chin. "A pretty face such as yours should not hold such a distasteful look."  
  
  
  
She growled and bit his finger.  
  
  
  
"You wench! Now you'll pay!" Galloway yelled as he held his gun to her head.  
  
  
  
"If you wish to shoot me, go right ahead. I am prepared to die!"**  
  
  
  
"Hmph. Good bye, my Queen."  
  
  
  
BANG  
  
  
  
"Mum....." Relena said slowly. Blinking slowly, she saw her father fall in front of her mother, blood staining his white dress shirt.  
  
  
  
"FATHER!" Millardo yelled, running towards his limp body.  
  
  
  
"MILLARDO!" His mother screamed, running in front of Galloway, taking the bullet meant for her son.  
  
  
  
"I... I thought I told you to never turn back... Millardo..." She slowly slumped onto her chest, her life blood pouring out onto the white marble floor.  
  
  
  
"Relena..."  
  
  
  
'Hmm...?'  
  
  
  
"Relena, run..."  
  
  
  
'Wha... What?'  
  
  
  
"RELENA!"  
  
  
  
  
  
AC 187 L-1 Colony Cluster  
  
  
  
"HEY! STOP THAT GIRL!"  
  
  
  
A very lanky man wearing a white apron covered in flour sprinted down the streets of L-1. Ahead of him was a tiny 7 year old girl with her arms full of bread. She turned around and stuck her toung at the man chasing her. She turned around only to run straight into an old man, her bread rolling on the dirty sidewalk as she fell on her bottom. The man caught up with her and picked her up by the back collar of her dirty white shirt.  
  
  
  
"Thanks old man."  
  
  
  
He turned to leave with the girl, but a cold, metal arm clasped around his wrist. "Here." The old guy gave him some money. "I believe that this would pay for the bread. And then some."  
  
  
  
Staring at the bill he had in his hand, he growled at the girl and dropped her. She deftly ran behind the old man, lest he try and grab her again.  
  
  
  
"That little brat's trouble Ojii-san, I'm not the only person she's stolen from! Don't be fooled by her innocent looks!" He said as he walked away.  
  
  
  
"Humph! Sayonara BAKAAAA!" The tiny girl yelled at his retreating figure. What does HE know?  
  
  
  
"Haven't you ever heard the phrase, 'Respect your elders.'? And do you even know what you just said?"  
  
  
  
The girl looked up at the old man with ultra marine eyes that glinted. Mischievously? She pouted and swung her arms at her sides lightly.  
  
  
  
"I've never heard of that phrase. And Oba-san is always yelling like that. Why? Did I say it wrong?"  
  
  
  
The old man looked down at her through the red lenses of his glasses. L-1 was a colony whose population consisted of 85% Japanese, since its construction was funded buy the country. He himself was Japanese, but this girl looked more European then anything.  
  
  
  
"Where do you live?" He questioned. Was she another orphan? She looked up at him sternly, distrust radiating from her gaze.  
  
  
  
"Why do you want to know?" Was this man one of those people who took little girls and ate them? Woo, scary. Maybe. Oba-san WASN'T lying! There was a boogie man.?!  
  
  
  
"Are you the boogie man?!" She asked apprehensively, ready to sprint away if he said yes. "B-Because if you are! I'm not afraid of yoo!" She remembered what Chi-chan said when she was in trouble. "Help me! There's a pedophile trying to get meee!"  
  
  
  
The old man was laughing, but covered her mouth with the last comment. Last thing he needed was getting caught in a big misunderstanding. Kneeling down in front of the girl, he looked her in the eyes.  
  
  
  
"I'm not the boogie man. And I won't hurt you, all right? I don't want you getting hurt, so tell me. What are you doing here?"  
  
  
  
"I was hungry, soo, I got something to eat, but now it's all over the ground. Now I have to go get something else." She said waving her hand towards the bread littered all over the ground.  
  
  
  
"And your parents?"  
  
  
  
"Oba-san said that I didn't have any parents when she found me. I don't know."  
  
  
  
"Are you still hungry?"  
  
  
  
".Yes."  
  
  
  
"Come with me. I think I know someone that would love to meet you." He took her tiny hand in his and walked towards the industrial section of L-1.  
  
  
  
'It's true that I need a pilot for Wing, but this girl. I'll let Mathieu decide on this one.'  
  
  
  
"Have you ever played with tools?" He prodded. 'Is it safe to use this girl?'  
  
  
  
"Tools? Yea, Oba-san's sister made me help her with this big thing before." She held her chin up slightly. "She's a level 22 engineer. Cool huh?" She looked up at the man's eyes, to see his face looking forward, lost in thought.  
  
  
  
'Yes. Very interesting.'  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
AC 190 Poland  
  
  
  
"Patient condition is stable. Implanting ZERO." "Wave feed at 67%" "Compatibility at 56% and rising."  
  
  
  
"Good. Continue the procedure." Doctor Joseph D. Mathieu walked out of the white operating room of the Barton Military Medical Facility. His 'friend' had the courtesy of giving him an excellent. Subject. The girl hadn't mastered the system that he had created only a few months ago, but she fought against the slight genocidal tendency that a person receives when linked to it. With more training, she could easily master the system. His hopes high, he walked towards his office to contact his sponsor. Opening the double doors of his office, he saw his youngest assistant, 19 year old Sierra Coven, sitting in front of his desk.  
  
  
  
"I still do not accept this procedure." She said deftly, totally ignoring the look of exasperation on his face. "She is still a child! How can you do this to her?" Sierra yelled.  
  
  
  
"If we waited to long to train her, then the operation would be worthless! And child or not, she is still most compatible with Zer-" "Have you seen the test results?" Sierra interrupted. She held a manila portfolio in front of his face roughly. "Doctor J had no idea who she was when he found her. She had no name, no memory of her past. It was as if she was born a 6 year old. There are no records for a nameless 9 year old. But then we compared her DNA to a most peculiar family, and guess who she is?"  
  
  
  
Taking the portfolio into his hands, he skimmed through it. Totally healthy, no genetic diseases, good, good. Flipping through the next pages, he paused suddenly. Re-reading the paper over again, he set the rest of the portfolio on the ground.  
  
  
  
"They're all dead. The Alliance sent in the military and killed off everyone, down to the last servant." He said slowly. He knew somewhere out there, the girl had a family, but he never would have dreamed...  
  
  
  
"Doctor Mathieu, the facts are the facts. DNA does not, and cannot lie. This girl is one of the heirs to the Cinq Kingdom's throne."  
  
  
  
  
  
AC 198 Cinq Kingdom  
  
  
  
Shooting out of bed in a cold sweat, Relena Peacecraft Dorlain struggled to remember her dream.  
  
  
  
"Millardo... And, another girl?" She said to the empty room.  
  
  
  
The details slipped as the haze of sleep lifted from her eyes, another day of work ahead of her. But somewhere in the back of her mind, she knew that it wasn't a dream.  
  
  
  
Author's Notes: AHHH! Finally! I just typed all that up nicely, and... Oh who am I kidding! This story sucks! Bleach! ::runs to the bathroom to barf:: I don't know why I wanted to post this! For starters, it feels so... Confusing at the end! I'm jumping around too many time-lines! And before I get ANY questions on this:  
  
I AM KEEPING TRUE TO THE GUNDAM WING TIMELINE AND YES HEERO IS STILL GOING TO PILOT WING! I would NEVER let an original character touch Wing OR Wing Zero. ^___^ they're Heero's toys.  
  
I'll clear up any, haziness in the next chapter. Promise. Flame me, whatever. Just review if you have the time and courtesy. It would be greatly appreciated.  
  
-Mi-Chan  
  
  
  
Index:  
  
* In Japan, little kids make promises, "official" when they do this. You link the other person's pinkie with yours and it's like shaking on it. Little kids do this, although I still like to. ^___^  
  
** This line is familiar, isn't it? Relena said this in Endless Waltz when Dekim threatened to shoot her after telling Mariemeia that she was wrong about her ideals, yada, yada. Well, in this fic, that's where she got it from.  
  
Finished [10.19.2002 11.45pm EST] 


End file.
